Let's Have Fun With Games & Sports!
by nic98ole
Summary: There's only one way to solve the problems of the world like war, world hunger and economic troubles...to play meaningless and ridiculous games. It's true. Your favorite characters playing things like Twister, Life & any other game/sport you can think of!
1. Twister

Hooray! I got around to my second Hetalia story! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it, it should come along easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Warning! Bad words and possible OOC-Prussia**

* * *

And so it was another meeting filled with nations calling each other names, idiotic names, Russia scarring people out of their pants and France nearly molesting someone. Yep, same old, same old. And as Germany was rubbing his forehead with the loud shouting and fightings of the other nations, he had to think to himself: Why? Oh why can't they get through one single meeting without everything going into chaos? It just can't get any worse than this.

And when he thought it couldn't get worse: **It got worse**.

America, having saying something clearly offensive to England (but hey, when did he haven't?) was being strangled by his own jacket by the smaller nation, France was breaking his all time record of trying to get into the pants of Switzerland, Seychelles, China, and Italy Romano at the exact same time. France is the ULTIMATE multi-tasker! Russia was…just sitting there and breaking his all time record by making Lativa cry, shake & faint with a cutesy-wutsey smile. In other words, all hell broke loose and Germany was sitting in the middle of it.

And then Italy raised his hand and stated:

"I want to play a game!"

Surprisingly, all the nations turned to face Italy, who had a wide smile on his face and was still raising his hand attentively. Germany wrote down in his notes, 'Possible way of making the nation's shut up: Making a dumb statement'. America sat up.

"What kind of game?" he asked and Italy reached under the table and pulled out the game of Twister, which made Germany wonder 'Have that game been under the table that whole time?'. America grinned and waved his hand like the little child he acted like and chirped 'I wanna play! I wanna play!'

England just groaned and France smirked.

"Oh yes, that would be a _fun _game to play" he said with a lewd smile and almost every nation shuddered.

"I vote that France does not play this game **at all**" England raised his hand and the other nations quickly raised their hands and shouted 'SECONDED!', causing France to pout in a corner of woe.

America pulled out two mats and the spinner.

"I suggest that we have a competition! The awesome Allied Nations against the evil Axis Powers!" America shouted dramatically and Germany stood up quickly. Apparently, the game that puts you into knots (literally) wasn't on his to-do list. But before he could open his mouth, Prussia shouted back, "YOU'RE ON! WEST COULD TOTALLY KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!". Germany sighed and then the little lightbulb in his head went on.

"We're short one player, it wouldn't be fair" he quickly said, pleading that there wouldn't be more nations that would want to engage in this ridiculous act. Prussia nudged his brother.

"I'm playing too" he stated proudly as Germany groaned and as America layed out the mats.

And so it all comes down to this most intense-yet-somewhat-stupid moment, the big showdown between the Axis Powers and the Allied Nations…in a game of Twister. Yep, that's the only way to solve problems now a days.

"$10 that Jerk UK loses the whole thing!" Sealand shouted, waving his bribe and England glared.

"You're too young to gamble, now sit down before I put you in the storage room!" he shouted and Sealand slunk into his seat with a pout on his face. Spain had the almighty spinner in his hands and he gave it a whirl, the spinner landing on red.

"America, right hand red" he stated and America placed his hand on the red spot and Spain spun it once again. "Germany, left foot blue"

Germany stepped on said spot and Prussia shouted, "WOOT! YEAH! WE'RE ON FIRE!!"

"Prussia, we haven't even really gotten into the game" Germany stated and Prussia looked back at his brother.

"So? I know we're going to win!" Prussia stated. You just got to love that Prussian enthusiasm.

"England, left foot blue" Spain commanded and England stepped on said color, causing America to shout out, "WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN!"

"Japan, left hand yellow" Spain stated and Japan placed his hand on said color, causing Prussia to shout, "WE ARE SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"

Soon, it just became a competition of who can shout out the most stupidest-yet-somewhat-encouraging-shout-outs and frankly, most of the nations were half asleep since nothing else was really going on in the first place. The Allies were in a very compromising position with China on the bottom with Russia on top (why yes, China was very uncomfortable at the moment), then England with America on top (why yes, America was thinking very dirty thoughts at the moment). The Axis Powers weren't in a better position either for Germany was on top of Japan who was on top of Italy who was on top of Prussia.

"Hey! You better not be touching my stupid brother inappropriately, you potato freak!" Italy Romano shouted and Germany glanced at him.

"I'm not anywhere near Italy! How can I be touching him?!"

"Germany, left foot red" the almighty spinner Spain said. Germany slipped his foot in one of the red spots that just so happens to be between Italy's legs, causing Romano to go into SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME-GLARING-MODE! BE AFRAID!

"America, get your ass out of my face!" England ordered.

"Don't pretend you don't like it~" America mused and England growled.

"China, left hand green" Spain said and China placed his hand on said color until he felt something rather hairy. He looked down and saw that he was touching France's face, who was lying on his back and smiling gleefully (and by gleefully, I mean like a horny bastard). China made a small squeak causing England to look down and spot the French man.

"France?! The hell?!" he shouted and bonked his head into America who lost his grip on the mat and sent the whole allies tumbling to the ground.

"Aru~, whose touching my chest?" China inquired and Korea popped out from underneath Russia. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, ARU?!"

"OH YEAH, WE WON!" Prussia shouted as the Axis Powers gotten into a standing position. "PRAISE ME! ON YOUR KNEES! BEHOLD THE TOTAL AWESOMENESS OF PRUSSIA! YOU CAN ALL EAT SHIT!!"

"Ok brother, that's enough" Germany said with a vein pulsing out of his forehead and placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Now that we all had our fun, may we _**please **_(and he stressed this word very much) go back to the meeting?"

"I want to do a re-match!" America shouted and England dropped his head in annoyance as well as Germany. Something said that these little games won't be ending anytime soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the kick-off point for this story and stuff. I'm going to be alternating between chapters so the next one is actually going to be a sport and then the next-next chapter will be a game, so yeah. If you want to see your favorite Hetalia characters play BASEBALL (I just hope I don't get anything wrong about baseball), review, review, REVIEW!


	2. Just Dance

Well, I lied again. AND IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE THIS BEEN UPDATED. Ugh, sorry everybody, but I have a lot of schoolwork and stuff I need to do so I'm not writing as frequently as I should. But if I ever do find time to write, I'll write. Well hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Wii, Barbie Girl, etc. **

* * *

Germany did not like to play games. Plain and simple. First of all, there was work to be done. After all, not everyone had the spare time to be eating pasta, or flirt with anything that moves, or try to hatch a scheme that will legally marry you and your sibling. Come on people! But still, here he was sitting on his couch, Italy trying his best to install the toy that Japan gave them to try out. Which was going disastrous, but at least he was doing something.

"Aw, why couldn't Japan come over and install this 'Waa'?" Italy whined.

"It's Wii," Germany corrected for the tenth time. "And you know Japan has better things to take care of than installing a stupid gaming system,"

"But it looks so fun to play and it's taking FOREVER!" Italy whined some more. "Never mind, I'll just make pasta,"

That was one of the specialties of the Italian. Giving up on something halfway through to eat pasta. Germany sighed and pushed the Italian to the side, peering over at the wires.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN PLUG IT IN!" Germany shouted, grabbing the power cord and plugging it in the socket, the Wii's light coming on.

"Hooray! You fixed it!" Italy cheered, waving pom-poms that most likely came from Poland (but with Italy, we can never be too sure). Germany continued on with the setup himself, not wanting Italy to break his t.v. As cute as the little Italian was, him even touching something caused it to break into a million pieces. Finally, Germany got the main screen on, the little channels with colorful characters smiling bright.

"Alright, let's play a game!"

Not another game. Germany remembered the time the supposed to be meeting changed into twelve games of Twister, which left him sore for almost two weeks.

"I refuse," Germany stated, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on~"

"NO,"

"Pwetty, pweese~?"

"**NO**"

The door started knocking furiously and Germany sighed, getting up from his comfortable seat to open the door.

Only to have a dozen nations pile through the door, Wii games in hand.

"Hey Germany, we heard you have a Wii. Can we play? Oh, don't mind if we do," America said cheekily, already opening his games and popping the discs out of the case.

"Who told you to come over here?" Germany shouted but it went unnoticed as now France and England were arguing about which game they should play first.

"No one wants to play your stupid Beatles Rock Band!" France shouted, pushing away the plastic guitar.

"You're one to talk! [1] Besides, you don't even have any games, why are you here?"

"It isn't a party without France attending," France said smoothly.

"IT'S NOT A PARTY TO BEGIN WITH! EVERYONE OUT!" Germany shouted.

"Let's play Just Dance 2!" America shouted, sliding the disc in the slot and Germany looked horrified. DANCING? Now that was a fat NO.

"After that, we need to play Black Ops!" Sealand chirped and England gave him a look.

"That game is not age appropriate,"

"It's better than what Fin-mama bought me," Sealand said, thinking back on how Finland surprised him with a My First Toolbox. Sweden bought him the game the next day.

Just as long as Finland didn't know who bought it, everything was cool.

The speakers were blasting the loud music of the game and Germany felt his knees grow weak and found a cushion to sit on. Only to be yanked up again by an excited Italy.

"Germany, I want you to be on my team!"

"I don't want to do it!"

"Chicken!" America chimed in, making a pecking motion with his neck while China slipped on the remote. Cause no way in hell would England do it while Sealand could produce a camera and have juicy blackmail material. Prussia busted through the group.

"West can totally shake his ass better than you can!" he shouted, pointing at the American and Germany groaned.

"If he can, then why doesn't he want to do it?"

"Cause he doesn't want to embarrass you! But guess what? HE CHANGED HIS MIND BITCHES! :D"

Oh how Germany hated that Prussian enthusiasm as he felt a Wii remote slipped onto his wrist and America pressed the play button.

The song that came on was Barbie Girl.

Germany officially hated his life.

"Just follow the dance moves and you'll be PERFECT!" Prussia cheered from the couch while the other nations watched delighting in Germany's misery. Germany sighed, looking at the two dancers on the screen, dressed as the stereotypical Barbie and Ken, the glamorous pink mansion in the background.

The dance started off by making a heartbeat motion and America already racking up the points. Italy was following behind in second place and surprisingly Germany was holding onto third, with China last.

"What are these crazy moves, aru? I can't keep up!"

"Aniki, you can do it! Shake what your mama gave you!" Korea shouted, waving his arms and sleeves flying all over the place.

"Don't loose that spot West! Shake it like a Polaroid picture!" Prussia shouted afterwards.

"Will you stop yelling? I'm getting distracted!"

"Yeesh, just trying to give some support," Prussia pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. Germany groaned. How long is this song? If he sees Denmark or Norway [2] again, he'll have to kill them. Italy jumped into first place and soon it was a battle to see who will come out on top, the little crown bouncing back and forth between the two scores until finally, the song ended. The scores combined and Italy's team had one. Which means that Germany fulfilled his duty and therefore can kick out each and every nation and proceed to go to sleep.

That is until Denmark and Norway came in through the door, beers and games in hand.

"Aw, you guys were playing Just Dance 2 without us?" Denmark cried. "We want to do Barbie Girl! I'm kickass at Barbie Girl!"

Prussia stepped in front of the two, a smug smile on his face.

"ORLY?"

Dang that Prussian enthusiasm. Germany turned and saw England holding a small video camera, to which Germany's jaw dropped.

". . .What? America wanted me to try out his new camera and videotape it," the nation said then snickered. "This is SO going on Youtube,"

. . .Germany hated games. Plain and simple.

* * *

[1] Most of the French fans for the Beatles were male

[2] The group Aqua (singers of Barbie Girl) are Danish-Norwegian

Well, I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be on, as I was also thinking about including game shows in the story. But like I said, I'm not sure. So if you have any game suggestions let me know. Well, until whenever, review, review, review!


End file.
